gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Megapolis
Name '- Megapolis '''Developer '- Social Quantum Ltd 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.socialquantum.acityint 'Category '- Strategy 'Type of game '- Management 'Achievements '- 70 'Total points '- 78000 ---- '''500 points #A Good Friend - Have 2 neighbours #Private Entrepreneur - Collect 100k gold #Tax Specialist - Collect 10k in taxes #Deposit Expert- Spend 100k gold #Demography Specialist - Get 2k population #Plumber - Produce 100 units of water #Power Man - Produce 200 units of power #City Mayor - Expand to 15x15 #Sponsor - Send 10 free gifts #Sales Manager - Complete 5 contracts #Highway Engineer - Build a Highway #Bridge Builder - Build a Bridge #Water Engineer - Build a Water Supply System #Hydraulic Engineer - Build a Water Treatment System #Professor of Hydraulics . Build a Hydro Power Plant with 1 Hydro Turbine #Resort Owner - Build a Beach #Hotelier - Build an Island Hotel #Lumberjack - Build a Sawmill #Stock-keeper - Build a size 10 Warehouse #Geologist - Build an Artesian Well and hire staff for it #Gas Power Engineer - Build a Gas Power Plant and hire staff for it #Experimenter - Build a Tidal Power Plant with 1 Tydro Turbine #Hydro Tycoon - Build a Desalination Plant with 1 module #Gaudi's Successor - Build a replica of Sagrada Familia from Gaudi's Architecture Set 1000 points #Best Friend - Have 5 neighbours #Merchant - Collect 250k gold #Revenue Inspector - Collect 50k in taxed #Investor - Spend 500k gold #Demography Expert - Get 5k population #Engineer - Produce 500 units of water #Power Engineer - Produce 450 units of power #Mayor of a Growing City - Expand to 19x19 #General Sponsor - Send 25 free gifts #Production Manager - Complete 10 contracts #Bridge Architect - Build the North Bridge #Owner of Natural Resources - Build a Hydro Power Plant with 1 Hydro Turbine, Water Treatment System and Water Supply System #Innovator - Build an Automated Sawmill #Logistician - Build a size 20 Warehouse #Seasoned Geologist - Build an Expanded Artesian Well #Experienced Gas Engineer - Build an Expanded Gas Power Plant #Advanced Experimenter - Build a Tidal Power Plant with 2 Tydro Turbines #Advanced Hydro Tycoon - Build a Desalination Plant with 2 module 1500 points #Famous Person - Have 10 neighbours #Businessman - Collect 1M gold #Chief Revenue Inspector - Collect 100k in taxes #Mature Investor- Spend 1M gold #Director of the Institute for Demographic Research - Get 10k population #Hydrology Engineer - Produce 1k units of water #Chief Engineer - Produce 1k units of power #Big City Mayor - Expand to 25x25 #Business Angel - Send 50 free gifts #Efficient Manager - Complete 25 contracts #Bridge Foreman - Build an Erasmus Bridge #Group Director - Build 5 Furniture Factories #Logistics Specialist - Build a size 35 Warehouse #Advanced Gas Power Engineer - Build a Gas Turbine Power Plant #Skillful Experimenter - Build a Tidal Power Plant with 3 Tydro Turbines #Skillful Hydro Tycoon - Build a Desalination Plant with 3 module 2000 points #Superstar - Have 25 neighbours #Business Shark- Collect 5M gold #Chief Auditor for Taxation - Collect 500k in taxes #Investment Specialist - Spend 5M gold #Population Growth Champion - Get 50k population #Water Resources Specialist - Produce 2k units of water #Experienced Power Engineer - Produce 3k units of power #Megapolis Mayor - Expand to 33x33 #Philanthropist - Send 100 free gifts #Production Expert - Complete 50 contracts #Timber Industry Tycoon - Build a Wood Processing Plant and 5 Furniture Factories #Logistics Expert - Build a level 60 Warehouse